


Don't You Mind

by Nahmar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cocky Harry, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Sad Harry, Sad OC, happy relationship, harry being cocky, i dunno just please read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahmar/pseuds/Nahmar
Summary: Nora lived her high school years staying indoors and being a complete introvert. For the sake of taking care of her mom though, she would justify.Nonetheless, she gets set up for a blind date with Harry Styles by her very own mother when her mom can't take Nora hovering over her much more.  Things seem to be going along pretty well for Nora and Harry for a while. A few casual dates here and there, nothing too big and unusual. Until her mother goes through even more trauma than before. Now her mother is gone to get help for her own sake, leaving Nora and her little brother Jonas on their own. Until Harry offers to let them stay with him and their family. Will living with Harry and Harry's family cause any turmoil between the should-be couple, or will it bring them that much closer?





	

My luck really turned around sometime in May. I remember seeing the bees on the petunias in the spring, and knowing that maybe things could start looking up. My mom came home with a little ring. You know, one of those spinney ones that you can turn and fiddle with in the middle of class? It was a bit of a confidence booster for me. It was something like a little good luck charm at the time. It had little smiley faces engraved into the sterling silver around the band and it turned around three hundred sixty degrees. I fell in love with that ring as soon as I laid eyes on it.  
Just like the way Kenneth Morrison told me he had in tenth grade. I hear his brother is getting on well now, though. Good for him.  
“Oh good, you’re home. You can help me with some papers.” My mother spoke as I walked into the house for the first time since being at school. Some kids went home for lunch if they could manage to sneak by Addison, the attendance lady with a good excuse.  
“What is it?” I ask, transferring my backpack off my shoulder and onto the chair’s shoulder and sitting down beside my mother.  
She was a beautiful young woman with curly, kinky red hair that kind of just did whatever it wanted in the morning if she kept it down, and peeked out from a bun when she attempted to keep it up in one. She fascinated me. She had a few wrinkles beside her eyes and a small divot in between her eyebrows that held from frequent frowning that she would blame on me and my younger brother, Jonas.  
“Well, I want to get a good statement before court. I want to have it ready. He says I really should have something planned up in my head before going up to the podium and having to face Clyde for hopefully the last time.” She said, and I nodded. The he referring to her therapist. I couldn't ever remember his name though. It was too long and foreign for me to care all that much.  
We didn’t speak Clyde’s name rarely at all, if ever around our little apartment, so I was genuinely surprised she had said it. Maybe she really was working on coping with it and accepting what had happened.  
My mother was brave. And ever since she had that experience, she had picked up on some of her therapist’s wonky beliefs. She had put up a bunch of new tapestries over the last year, and we had good luck crystals around our necks most of the time nowadays, on top of little carved figures facing certain directions for even more good fortune to the family.  
I had gotten significantly closer to my mom since the incident, and knowing that she needed my brother and I for support really just struck something in me that told me I needed to be there as much for her as I could. But that had also taken a bit of a hard toll on my social life. I wasn’t and wouldn’t blame her for any of that, but it was true. I was so focused on being there for my mother that I wasn’t really there for any of my friendships or relationships any longer. I had quit trying out for the school plays, I had given up any chance of me being in the literary magazine for the fourth year in a row, and I certainly had given up any old habits I had picked up around my friends I knew wouldn’t be healthy in the long run.  
Mom could tell though, and she had planned something that May afternoon, that I just probably wouldn’t ever stop thinking about for the next four months.  
Her phone began to ring as she was scribbling something down on an extremely messy piece of paper with ink markings all over where they were crossing out and replacing words and then going back and creating new sentences overall, creating half a paper full of just a scribbled out mess.  
“This is Leslie.” She answered, and her tired face lit up slightly, her brown eyes adapting to whatever cheery voice was on the other end, making sure to match hers up to it as well. “Oh, that’s no problem. We’ll be down in just a moment. I’m sure it would be terrifying for him to come up on his own. Thanks so much again for this, I’ll make sure she tells him to start heading home by ten. Alright, buh-bye.” She spoke and gave me a little smile.  
A smile that said this was either going to make me hate her for the rest of May, or hug her as tight as I ever have by ten tonight. I was hoping for the latter, but expecting the first.  
“What did you do?” I asked her with a suspicious and also slightly irritated voice. She knew I didn’t like being thrown into spontaneous plans like this. Why had she kept whatever this was a secret up until the very last second.  
“Just come downstairs with me.” She said, and took both my hands in hers and stood us up from our seats at the small round table. She let go and I followed her out the apartment door and down the two flights of stairs to the parking lot outside the apartment building C that we lived in.  
There was a boy, who looked to be around my age, awkwardly leaning up against the hood of a white pontiac g6. He had his black iphone, riskily without a case, in his hand and seemed to be checking it before we had arrived. He looked up and seemed to be a little startled, but also looked equally as suspicious as I did.  
“You must be Harry.” My mother said with a smile and walked over, giving him a polite little hand shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Leslie, Nora’s mom.” She spoke after he nodded to confirm he was the one who was out to meet us.  
“A pleasure to meet you as well.” He was quiet, but his voice was deep and slightly rough and oh boy, when he stuck his hand out I couldn’t help but notice a small cross tattoo right in between his thumb and index finger.  
My mother stepped aside as if waiting for me to go with the boy on instinct. I didn’t know who this boy even was, how they seemed to know each other, but what I did seem to have put together was that the cheery woman on the phone was this guy’s mother.  
“Nora, this is Harry. I met his mother in a little group we had shared together, and I told her about how I sucked the social life right out of you.” She said.  
God, mom, if there was any introduction that I didn’t want being said, that was it. Harry gave a little smirk, like he was holding in a laugh. He lost two points right there. Not that I wouldn’t have done the same if the roles were reversed.  
“I have a social life still.” I said, crossing my arms but looking the boy over anyways. My mom had gone to the trouble of inviting someone’s son to come meet her daughter to try to get her out of the house, and she was complaining about it. I should have been grateful. But I was just embarrassed.  
Harry had on a plain white tee shirt and some tight black skinny jeans. Brown boots to top it all off, and his brown hair went down, about to touch his shoulders. I believed the curls were just stubborn enough to stop them from reaching down and doing so. No matter how much I really didn’t want to admit to myself and my mom, he was a handsome young man. It made me wonder if she had seen any pictures of him before setting this up. Because he didn’t exactly look like the type of people I hung out with before I really started staying back at home.  
“You two get to know each other, go out, have some fun. Be back by nine forty-five. Love you!” She said, and smiled from him to me, heading back to our apartment, leaving me longing to go back upstairs with her, but frozen in my spot, my black converse stuck to the sidewalk where I looked like I fool, unable to take a step in any direction.  
It was a bit silent for quite a few moments, just the birds chirping in the background and some cars pulling into the apartment grounds before he snapped his gum, and got my irritated attention.  
“Well?” I scoffed, and he let out an audible laugh. I frowned even harder, and if I could have pressed my arms even harder against my chest, I probably would have. “What? What’s funny?” I ask, raising an unamused eyebrow.  
“A girl who really, genuinely, does not want to go out with me.” He said with a sudden cocky arrogance about him. Was it all just an act for my mom then?  
“For the record, it wouldn’t be going out with you, it would be leaving the comfort of my home and going somewhere with you, a stranger who seems to find my lack of interest in today's pathetic society and the passion I have for helping my mother out, funny.”  
“Maybe you need some group sessions too, then. Never met a high schooler who actually cared about someone other than themselves.” He said, snapping his gum once again, causing a bubble in me to rise up in me and let out a snap of my own liking.  
“Again, lack of interest in today’s pathetic society and its self centered morality. Which seems to have consumed yet another victim of the modern era.”  
“Nora, is it?” He asks with a smirk bigger than the red sea.  
“Indeed.”  
“Well, Nora, how’s about we go get out of the stuffy air of this old town and get you to try something new, yeah?” He said. He seemed genuine about this part, though. That was the funny thing.  
I was quiet for a moment, thinking, weighing my options after laying everything out on the table. It would be helping my mother out by going along with something she had planned and seemed excited about for me. If anything, I was doing this for her. No one else. Not me, not Harry’s satisfaction, just my mom.  
“Okay, fine.” I said, and he got into the driver’s seat and I got in the passenger seat, both of us buckling up before heading out of the apartment complexes for the first time unrelated to anything that had to do with school. I was going off with a stranger, and I had barely batted an eye about it just to please my mother.


End file.
